Some of the prior art spinal and epidural needles tend to be somewhat difficult to manipulate by a surgeon or anesthesiologist, when inserting the needle into the patient. The prior art does disclose some needle hubs that have means for the user to grasp. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,027,480, D378,405, D421,119 and D469,870. However, those needle hubs do not provide means to prevent the user from inadvertently making contact with the needle or guide the insertion of the needle to the patient, or have a connector that prevents mis-connection. The instant invention needle assembly is an improvement of the prior art needle assembles.